hybridia: the journey
by Flenners fanfics
Summary: join Ash, Dawn, Brock, Max and Era as they journey through Hybridia, home to hybrids like Era and many Many new pokemon. they may need to tread lightly though because the villians here make team rocket seem like saints. i do own era, the divine order, the hybrids and any oc pokemon and the oc region hybridia. disclaimer: i do not own pokemon. cancelled until further notice
1. prologue

**Before I start this story, I want to clear up this is going to be the story of Ash, Dawn and Era in the region I call hybridia. I plan on adding in one or two more characters I don't know who, let me know who you want and if I find an opening I'll add that character in.**

Territory: electric

Location: grand generator

Time:00:30 AM

Day: Monday (Arceus dammit)

"You there!" A voice hissed. "Get here now. You know what we are giving you so don't you dare ruin this for us."

It was a black night, and if one were to walk outside, it would feel like time had frozen and that humanity had been drawn into the void. It was in the times of the new moon and this meant one thing. _They _could finally begin their plan, their plan to remake hybridia.

"Doc, listen it's your team that needs my help, not the other way around. When I've done this I better get my payment." A second voice groaned. "That's my only concern."

These were the supreme commander of the lightning division of a group called the divine order, though the 'order' is more of a cult. Their goal? The downfall of hybridia. The reason the lightning division is here? Phase one: the barrier must fall. The two snuck over an electrified razor wire gate and landed on a floor made of concrete mixed with titanium.

"Can you get the doors open?" The second one asked.

"Thankfully I can." The first voice said.

"Wait, is that a key card from the security guards, where did you get that?" The second voice gasped.

"Young one, I had to work undercover here for the past few weeks. I know where everything is, but I can't operate or destroy the generator." The first voice said.

"I know that, I read it in the job application." The second voice sighed. "Rayos, why not get an ally from the divine order involved?"

"Better to have someone with no strings attached." Rayos, the leader of the lightning division hissed.

He slid the key card through a scanner and then underwent a retina scan. He was fully identified and allowed inside the giant building. During the day, the building would appear to be a titan which would stand above all around it but, it held a majestic beauty, as if it was the mix between an ancient and future technologies and magics, giving it a heavenly aura. It had lines of giant blue stone climbing up the building towards a spire which projected a solid hologram, a hologram which acts like a solid entity in the physical sense making it perfect for hiding yourself. The rest of the building was made of golden bricks with small silver circles dotted around the building, but at the bottom, it seems line the giant blue stone lines came from underground and wrapped itself around the bottom 5 floors.

One door opened in the lines of blue stone which when up close seem more like a few cylinders wrapped around the building. The two people entered.

"Remind me why you want to do this?" The second voice said.

"Simple, with the fall of hybridia, we may find a way to control the hybridian king Era Karma Eclipse." Rayos gleefully hissed, little threads of sadism worming through his voice.

"Hang on, you and your little crew want to control the ten trillion killer, the guy who owns the richest company in not just hybridia but the world, then entity who is a literal god of reality and defeated not just Arceus, but ever single legendary in one battle! I think you might be a little bit insane pal." The second voice sighed.

"Maybe, but if we can't control him, we'll ruin him. And we'll start this chaos with the barrier shutting down. Then whilst they are all dealing with those outside humans, we'll take hybridia but storm." Rayos chuckled sadistically.

The two walked down a blueish-grey corridor till they reach a door labelled invisible shield. Rayos slid his key card in the access terminal and entered into a big room. The room had several control desks and a big screen of glass. Behind the glass there was a generator, specially made to shield all of hybridia, a region so large, that in comparison to our world, it might actually be a super continent, especially since it is the size of 5 Russias. **I measured that and it is around 85 million km squared. The combined sizes of north America, Europe, Asia and Oceania is bigger than it, but not by that much.** Because of this, the room the generator is in is made of hysteel and hyglass. These materials are some of the strongest materials made in this region.

"So, you need me, a retired employee from this facility, to shut off that generator, what about the spares?" The second voice asked.

"Do what you will with them, steal them, burn them, send them to space for all I care." Rayos violently sighed.

"I have a trick which might work." The second voice cockily said. "Hela vor-a murjer brezo guspa pyro consfa gache!"

A violent tornado of fire started up, due to his happy and sane state, the wind merely carried the extreme fire to the target but it was fast enough to cause a violent scream to kick up, before tearing up the generator and causing it to explode.

"No casualties as of yet." The second voice sighed.

"Hang on, you worked here?" Rayos asked.

"I forgot my way around and for slacking off a few twenty times I was fired. I want vengeance." He hissed.

"I might pay this guy double." Rayos muttered, loudly enough for the second voice to hear.

However when the job is done, Rayos intended to kill the man. The glory of his murder would be that no one would know it was actually the divine order who did it.

The two walked down to the spare generator room where 30 generators were stored. These generators would often be shut down in a state of time freeze and another would take the original's place to carry out maintenance, and ensure that none of them exploded.

"Just thinking about these blasted things makes me a little mad, then losing the job and honour I had… die you bastards!" The second voice roared. "**Hela vor-a murjer brezo guspa pyro consfa gache**."

A giant fire vortex kicked up, much unlike the previous one though, it changed into a vortex of napalm and plasma, causing the generators to violently shake and heat up, unlike the first they didn't explode instantly since these were better models, more resistant to this kind of power. Rayos started to worry and he ran out of the building. The ground suddenly started to rumble, and then the building started to violently shake as if it were seizing whilst on an electric chair and then multiple cracks appeared across the building and it began to shatter. The spire was engulfed in a furious giant liquid vortex that soon switched from napalm and plasma to magma… the second voice… whoever he was went insane and was becoming more angry. The golden bricks and silver circles started to fly everywhere around the magma tornado and before long, the building was completely engulfed. After three minutes, emergency services arrived and ran past Rayos who watched in a mix or morbid horror and fascination and the building spilled small pieces of what it's former glory appeared as. A giant blob of molten gold was flung from the tornado, almost hitting Rayos, and breaking him from his trance. Rayos ran away and soon after he did, the tornado stopped. The second voice? Dead, melted and burned in the tornado. The tower of illusion? Smoking coals of depression from the loss of their former majesty. The generators?

Gone.

And soon this would mean things for the region would quickly get interesting.

_**Wilfrid: to be fair the have 13 trillion people here and you made the old region 85,000,000km**__**2**__**. Now it is a glorious 10,000,000,000km**__**2**__**, taking up one 30**__**th**__** of the world which had an illusion satellite to prevent investigation of how large the planet is and how there should be more land.**_

**Sorry for this being so short, the next chapters will be longer but I don't plan on updating this story as often as I have with secrets. Era's travels is on hold for a little, so sorry if you were looking forward to it, but I will get back to it soon. There will be a Christmas special for secrets… I just realised it'll get posted extremely late though.**

**Sorry.**

**Please R&R**

**Merry christmas**


	2. Chapter 1

Ash's view

I woke up to the warm beams of sun light stroking my face. I looked around and saw my bedroom.

I had just finished the Alola region, visiting it was a blast! I made so many new friends and caught so many cool and rare Pokémon there. Part of me still doesn't believe nebby was in fact Solgaleo. Then again, I also am also partially shocked Lunala and Solgaleo wanted me to take care of nebby. I wonder how Solgaleo is right now. He's probably fine and enjoying life with the other legendary Pokémon. What to do though. It's been a week since I got home and nothing has actually come up. I would have gone to the newly discovered Galar region but the flights for it are fully booked for a month leaving me with two options… either going back through the regions and trying again or trying to do something with mum.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, letting me know he woke up.

I turned to Pikachu who hopped onto my shoulder and he nuzzled his head against mine. Pikachu then hopped off my shoulder and ran downstairs, in to the living room. When I got there, Pikachu was sat on the sofa next to the remote for the tv. I walked over and switched the tv on and the first thing that came up, was the news.

"And will we see an end to the terror of team rocket john?" A girl on the news asked.

"No, because we still can't find their base and we have no idea who their leader is." John sighed.

The news switched to the main presenter.

"And in other news, a new re-." I cut him off by changing the channel… wait did he say new region?

I switched the channel back to news.

"Yes folks, a new reaper has appeared and on this momentous occasion, we see a baby Yveltal has been born!" He cheered. "Now we know that we are all predestined to die to this magnificent grim reaper like Pokémon."

That's nice… a little sadistic but nice.

"Also a new region was discovered this morning at 3 AM… and the planet is bigger than we thought and… Carol what is this semi chaotic news report I'm meant to read?" He said.

Carol came onto screen.

"Basically a new set of regions was discovered at 3:33 AM. The regions are on the opposite side of the world but what is weird, is that when they were picked up on satellites, our planet seemed to grow into some kind of gas giant like size." She read out. "Kanto has sent out a small squadron of troopers to check the region and make sure there aren't any dangerous entities on the region. In the meantime, all we can say for certain, is that this region is the size of not just all the regions in the Pokémon league put together, it is at least twice the size of the regions put together. Hang on… oh, it seems we have some live feed coming from… wait… where is this?"

"I don't know." (I think) the camera man said. "Should I let it on air?"

"Maybe… I am honestly not sure." Clara sighed.

"Yes, yes!" the presenter shouted.

The screen suddenly showed the image of a moon, before flashing a poke ball and then switching to a boy with blue hair who looked to be around sixteen.

"Hi, I'm not entirely sure if your watching this but if I'm being honest here I don't really care so if this is wasted, then… that sucks for all of you. Anyway, I am Era, one of the most powerful entities in the country in terms of money and political influence. The seven regions that have found us, believe me we aren't terribly comfortable with you all but we will be quick to adapt. Anyway, you may want to know how we hid ourselves for the last few thousand years: we develop a hologram that is able to be solid when projected. It's something way beyond your time though. Now I guess you all want me to talk about the region itself." 'Era' spoke.

"Yes Mr Era that would be brilliant." The presenter of the Kanto news shouted.

"Okay then so… hybridia is what the people, Pokémon and hybrids call a super continent. A continent that is extremely big. There are 23 countries, each with their own affinities to a type of Pokémon, meaning that they gym challenges is many times harder to complete. There is only one way to complete it and it takes you through some extremely dangerous areas. We have made them safer but… it's recommended to have at least 5 Pokémon by your side after gym 3." Era sighed.

"What do you mean?" The presenter said.

"Well, the main parts of the paths available are safe but there at areas you could call trials. If pass through these areas then good on you, but they are dangerous because they are former war sites, others because of pokemon, and some because of odd occurrences happening. We aren't sure on what it is though." Era warned. "I can however say that these days you are safer on the course than any other time."

"What else can you do in this region?" The presenter asked.

"well, like Alola there are z crystal challenges and like sinnoh and hoenn there are contests, to be honest, it's like a giant version of kanto, if it was merged with sinnoh and alola. We do have our own kind of trial though." Era said.

"Would you mind telling us about it."

"You'd call me crazy."

"Okay. Why did you shut down that barrier you had up?" Clara suddenly said.

"Actually, it wasn't shut down, it was attacked. Just yesterday someone attacked it." Era said, his demeanour going dark.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"We don't know. However, who ever did it made sure that the tower generating the barrier was destroyed to a point where there is a few beams of titanium, one or two bricks but mostly just rubble and a giant scorch mark. But, now that you've found us _for the third bloody time_, we might as well play nice. We don't want a war, _even if we could easily crush you with one attack._" Era said/whispered.

"Pardon?" Clara asked, a little worried.

"Nothing." Era assured. "Anyway, when can we expect a peace talk to begin so trainers may explore if they desire and so businesses can expand?"

"The news doesn't know that much." Clara sighed.

"That's why all our new stations have a Xatu helping them." Era taunted.

Then the call cut.

There is a new region.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes pikachu?" I asked

"Pikachu pi, pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes I think I want to go to that region. And soon." I answered.

"Pika pi pika pika pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes I will go tell mum." I said. "I'll tell her now."

A second of silence passed.

"MUM, MUM, MUM!" I screamed.

"Yes Ash?" Mum asked.

"THERE'S A NEW REGION!" I shouted.

"I know about Galar Ash." Mum sighed. "The flights are booked till the next month."

"No not that mum. There was a new region, discovered TODAY!" I sighed.

"Are you sure you aren't dreaming Ash. Did you just wake up? That may be what it is." Delia sighed happily.

"Check the news website then!" I demanded.

"Umm… okay then, I don't have an idea what's gotten into you though." Delia sighed.

Mum walked over to a computer and opened up the news. The first line she saw was new region. Mum then promptly got up, patted me on the back, and went upstairs, I think to get my clothes packed for my next journey. I decided to call one of my friends… but who. Brock and misty I could walk to, May is probably in a contest, Iris and Cilan are Arceus knows where in Kanto. Serena is in hoenn. Max might be available but I don't want to talk to him at the moment, nor Bonnie or Clemont. I guess I could call Alola and see how Kiawe, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocleus and Lana are, but I think they are busy with… things. I guess that leave me with calling Dawn then. I think she might also be on a break from travelling so that would be perfect timing!

I walked over to the phone and dialled up Dawn's house number. I waited for 20 seconds and then Dawn's mum came to the phone.

"Hi Johanna." I greeted.

"Oh hi Ash, I assume you want to talk to Dawn, don't you?" She asked

"Yep." I said.

"Okay, I'll bring her over. Dawn! Ash is calling!" Johanna shouted.

I heard running to the phone and then I saw Dawn, smiling as if it was the first time we had talked in years.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing much besides the fact I found out there is another region that I might be able to go to and no it is not Galar." I said.

"Yeah, I heard about it, it seems a little odd." Dawn sighed. "It sounds like the people of the new region wanted nothing to do with us so I don't get why suddenly the barrier was destroyed."

"It could have been a terror attack by a villain team." I suggested.

"But why would a villain team want to do that. Wouldn't all the new people from other regions get in their way?" dawn asked.

"Good point Dawn. On an unrelated note though, when we are allowed to go to the region, do you think we could go?" I asked.

"Well, sure!" Dawn happily exclaimed. "Is there anyone else who you might ask to travel with us?"

"Well I was thinking Brock and now that I think about it, maybe Max, May's brother." I answered.

"On an unrelated note, how much would you bet to say that you meet a legendary at the new region?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, any region I go to I wind up meeting a legendary Pokémon. You might as well be betting I will wind up eating something at lunch, it will happen." I laughed.

"Okay. Well I guess we should pack our bags because if the speed of which it took kanto and sinnoh to get flights to each other is anything like that of our homes to the new region, then it will be within possibly a week!" Dawn said.

"Oh yeah. You know what would be absolutely hilarious?" I asked.

"What?" Dawn quizzed.

"If we got teleported to the new region right now." I laughed.

"I see why, but this is real life, not some kind of anime." Dawn sighed.

"HI!" someone screamed.

I turned to a window and saw… wait who the hell is that?

"Hey Ash? What's going on?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"There is someone at the window of my house." I answered. "I'm going to find out who it is, but I am worried because the guy is in all black clothing and I can't see his face."

I walked over to the door of my house and opened it. The person in black was standing right there and stared right at me. His hands were lifted to his hood and it was pulled back and then I noticed a bandana was on his face. He pulled it down and then I saw someone who shocked me to my core.

"You… you are from the news report!" I shouted in shock.

"May I enter?" He asked politely.

"You're, Era Eclipse!" I shouted.

"Umm… yes. May I enter?" Era asked politely.

"Oh um… sure." I replied and Era walked in and sat on the sofa.

"Ash, who is it?" I heard the phone shout.

"It is the blue haired guy from the news report! Era." I said.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to hang up the call now, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, hope to see you soon." Dawn said.

"See ya." I said, and I hung up the call.

I walked over to the sofa and saw my mum had already begun talking to Era.

"Wait, how are you here, if your from the new region?" Mum asked.

"Well, I just got my pal to use the teleportation machine to send me here. Then I just to find Ash." Era simply replied.

"Why Ash?" Mum asked.

"This may sound odd, but, he is the youngest member of my bloodline, followed by you his mother." Era shrugged.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Are you my dad?"

"Arceus no. I'm actually the first member of your family, dating back by several billion years." Era said. "And if your wondering how I know this, I simply have been watching your family in my home region since my son moved away from Hybridia to Kanto. And everyday since."

"Wait, you've basically been stalking my family for the last few however many years?" Mum asked.

"Yes." Era replied.

"How do I know this isn't a lie?" I asked.

"I'm a hybrid, and as such I am physically incapable of lying." Era said.

"Prove it. Have I died before?" I asked.

"N- n *choke* n n n n. *stops choking and breathes* yep and each time you died you were revived." Era sighed. "Delia, you don't seem that surprised."

"My son has saved the world and met every legendary in existence and today the oldest person in our bloodline has walked through the door and he looks like a sixteen year old. He then tries to lie to protect me from the fact that my son has seen death but in the process is just chocking uncontrollably. I think I am just, used to this. The shock may soon register soon."

"Oh okay." Era said.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I figured that you love travelling, so, wanna check out Hybridia?" Era asked.

**Okay, so I understand that there is a troller trying to get on my nerves. You actually are just making me laugh because all you can seem to do is copy each other. Try and find something else to bitch to me about rather than what you think is good grammar okay? The only thing you are doing right now is making me wonder if you are bots or people who lack the brain power to think and imagine, or even a brain. Oh also if there is something in this which is cringy or kills you from ocd, then I'm sorry. I haven't been able to write as much lately.**


End file.
